Breaking a Wildcat
by Set13
Summary: Started out as PWP, grew a plot. May be continued upon. Capturing Ash and Eiji again, Dino decides to play a little game. FINALLY EDITED


Not my characters, nonprofit. Yadayada.

Probably badly written. Started out as demented PWP, it decided it wanted to turn into a character study. I'm sorry. I wanted dirty porn, but I got bored.

Papa Dino wanted them both. He used Ash to get at Eiji, Eiji to get at Ash. He would break the wildcat and tame him.

Whooooo, FINALLY EDITED!

…

"Be nice and your Japanese friend will be set free."

They were lead into a lavishly decorated room. Plush carpet, tapestry drapes, a red silk-covered king-size bed, this room was larger than most apartments Eiji had visited. Ash was bound by the wrists, but Eiji allowed to walk free, reminding him just how little of a threat he was. Papa Dino escorted them down the hallway, his two armed guards stayed outside the door.

In the room were three pretty boys ranging from the ages 10-15, who Ash assumed they were Dino's current pets. They all were young, thin, and pale. Their childish frames not yet fleshed out from puberty, and eyes eager to please in fear of getting slapped. Ash remembered when he was one of those boys. He assumed the reason they were here now was to remind him.

Dino ordered the boys out and sent Ash down the hall into the bathroom to shower and be changed, leaving Eiji and Dino alone. "Nothing like a clean boy," Dino was sitting on the bed, having changed his clothes to a robe while Eiji tried not to look. Eiji fought the urge to challenge Dino and tell him Ash wasn't dirty.

Eiji leaned awkwardly against a small table while they waited. He hoped that Papa Dino would stay on the other side of the room. He wasn't naïve enough not to know what being invited to this room meant.

Puffing on a cigar, Papa Dino took a second to think, "You like him, don't you?"

Eiji was silent, he knew if he spoke he would give away vital information about how to get under their skin, "Everyone likes him,"

Dino chuckled, "Ah right you are, he has the talent to please everybody if he chooses to, but you like him more than others, don't you? And he likes you. I can tell. When I first caught you, I'd never seen him so angry."

Eiji stayed silent after that.

"Ah, beauty queens always take so long, but I suppose that's how they stay perfect."

When Ash finally presented himself, he commanded attention; both sets of eyes were immediately drawn to him. His hair was still damp, droplets of water were running down his face; his skin glistened in the yellow artificial light. The hair in his face made him look younger, a trick Eiji had seen before. What Eiji's attention the most was what Ash was wearing. It was stunning and Eiji wondered if there had been someone to help dress him.

He had expected Ash appear nude or in some form of dangerously skimpy underwear, but… he wasn't.

"Ah, beautiful," Dino smiled.

Ash was in floor length, satin, Japanese furisode. Mock-furisode, Eiji corrected himself. This was definitely an Americanized one, erotically shiny black, red ruffles and glimmering jade butterflies. The obi's bow was tied in front, like he was a present, its long tails meeting Ash's feet. The kimono wasn't folded correctly so it exposed much of Ash's chest and legs, slick satin draping seductively his form. The gap beginning at mid-calf exposed his legs, and there must have not been anything other than the obi to tie it because Ash's chest was almost exposed, if he had breasts, they would have barely covered. Eiji assumed that was probably the point. He didn't like it. The ends of the kimono dragged on the ground like a train. Eiji had always wanted to see Ash in a proper yukata.

Ash had a thin gloss on his lips, as well as what must have been mascara, because Eiji noticed his blonde eyelashes weren't blonde anymore.

There was also a new earring adorned Ash's ear, gold with another jade stone that matched his eyes, probably cheaper than the last one, but expensive none the less. Eiji also noticed a think collar around his neck, with a stone that matched, stark black against Ash's pale skin.

"You're staring. Like what you see?" Dino's voice broke the silence, "I had it picked out just for you," Dino took a puff from his cigar, "Hmm, a Japanese bobtail and a lynx. Hmmm, which to start with first?"

Ash's eyes went wide, whirling, suddenly looking like a very scary, beautiful, vixen, "You said you would leave him alone."

Dino chuckled, "Should my cats play with each other? I think they'd like it,"

Ash glared daggers.

"Stop being uppity, Come here," Dino gestured to Ash. Ash hesitated, then obediently stepped forward, a little shyer than he'd ever been. Dino smirked, he was acting like his first time.

He mounted the armchair in which Dino was sitting, straddling him. There was no use in fighting here, fighting would only get Eiji into trouble, but he didn't want Eiji to see this.

Papa Dino pulled him closer by the collar. "You're older, but still as beautiful as ever,"

"I wish I could say the same for you,"

Dino snorted and tightened his grip.

"Don't be like that, your lover is watching. Don't you want him to think you're enjoying this?" Ash wrinkled his nose and avoided the mouth coming towards him, only allowing it to kiss his neck and collarbone. Dino pulled him up closer on his lap, sliding a hand under the kimono to grope his ass, moving to the front of the kimono, playing with Ash's nipple, making his squirm. "You should have kept them pierced," He said, licking up Ash's jawline to his ear. Suddenly he pinched and pulled one.

Ash stayed silent. He was torn between trying to save face and playing along with Dino. He was good little slave boy, and wait for an opportunity, like always. He'd try to forget that Eiji was even there.

Dino was persistent and eventually Ash kissed him, hard, tongues mingling, arms looping loosely around the older man's neck, how he wanted to tighten them and crush the bastard's throat, bite off his tounge... Dino ran a hand along Ash's neck, pushing the kimono off one shoulder exposing a rosy nipple.

Eiji looked away. He felt sick. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. They were really going to do it, right here, in front of him. He didn't want to see this. Maybe if he kept his eyes on the patterned wallpaper he could ignore their sighs and it would all be over. He tried to look away, but the sight of Ash's mouth on Dino, eyes closed, tongues exchanging saliva…

The older man pulled Ash forward by the knees, rutting against the boy's ass, the kimono sliding back to reveal pale muscled legs, and a hint of black silk boxers.

Ash continued to kiss, trying to get lost in the feeling. It wasn't working, but it had never worked before. 'Suck it up,' he told himself, then grimacing thinking of what else he would be told to suck. 'This will all be over soon, like always. Do it and they let Eiji go.' Why was Papa Dino so set on letting Eiji watch? To show him the shameful side of Ash? Eiji already knew about his past. Was it for Eiji to see him stripped of his power and dignity, helpless? Eiji had already seen him at his weakest moments. Why would Dino want Eiji when he already had Ash? And suddenly it clicked, Ash could have kicked himself for being so slow, Eiji as a voyeur threw him off. He wouldn't be able to put up his defensed like he normally would. It was to torture him through the threat of Eiji, and Dino would be able to degrade him even more in front of the boy. It hurt him to play the willing little boytoy in front of Eiji.

He didn't care what most people thought, but his one, most important person, seeing him like this…

Papa Dino had laid him down on a glass table, hard and cool under the satin, feet dangling over the edge. He pulled the fabric of the kimono open, fully baring Ash's chest, nipples hardening to the air. He didn't untie the obi. No, Ash thought, don't make Eiji untie it. He prayed Eiji wasn't looking. The obi was the only thing still holding the kimono to his body.

Not that it was covering anything. Dino pulled open the lower half of the kimono, exposing Ash's crotch.

Papa Dino lightly traced a finger down his hipbones, stopping to admire the short black boxers and how the silk clung to Ash's form. Running his fingers up the boys legs and over the slight bulge in the front from Ash's flaccid penis, he pulled them down around Ash's knees. Ash gasp; he wasn't hard, but he knew Dino would soon change that. "Is your hole ready for me?"

He felt rough, familiar hands, fondle him; rolling his balls in ways that always made his body betray him. He knew it got Dino off to watch him come. He shifted and he felt the silk around his legs restrict his movement.

"You've gotten bigger," Dino said, admiring Ash's length.

Ash snorted, "I'm not fifteen anymore,"

"Is that how long it's been since we've done this?"

Ash didn't know.

Ash flinched when Dino began to lick the tip of his member, taking it all in, not as easily this time, placing a big hand on his chest to hold him down, coarse facial hair scraping against his inner thighs. Ash tensed at the feeling. He never liked receiving blowjobs, it always made him feel vulnerable having someone's face between his legs. He could never remember liking the feeling. He remembered back when Dino could fit both his cock and balls into his mouth at once, chuckling around it and at how it made Ash squirm. He didn't like people making him feel good, that made it worse. He preferred to give blowjobs, knowing that if anything, he could bite their dick off.

Moving his hand to stroke Ash, Dino licked Ash's now developed pectorals, holding down his shoulders, giving each muscle a kiss, biting lightly, leaving marks, sucking on his nipples enjoying the little sounds that hadn't changed from when he was a boy, especially when he used his teeth, "You've always been sensitive here, kitten," Pulling the bottom of the kimono open further, he kissed down Ash's abdomen, stopping at his bellybutton, kissing it and swirling his tongue around. He licked and nipped at Ash's thighs, stopping to flick his tongue against the spot right behind his balls. Ash couldn't help letting lose a moan in ecstasy, placing both hands on Dino's head. That was the spot.

Eiji's head jerked up at the sound. His legs tensed and his hands balled into fists. It was wrong. He was glad he was across the room from them, but he could still see Ash's pale legs on either side of Dino, toes curled in pleasure.

"So responsive, roll over," Dino told him.

Ash did, and Dino hiked up the kimono, pulling his boxers all the way off, tossing them out of the way. Ash felt the cool air on the backs of his thighs, and the sting from Dino hitting him, red mark heating the soft skin, and for the first time in a long time, he felt embarrassed; chest pressed against the table, ass in full view of the room, wearing a lot of clothes that weren't covering anything. He thought he'd gotten over that feeling years ago. Was Dino just going to fuck him now, no prep, to prove that Ash could take it?

Ash felt large hands traveling down his hips. Ok, maybe he would get prep at least.

He felt two fingers spread him open and felt a tongue, then teeth nipping at his ass cheeks. Oh, no, not this, not in front of Eiji.

Ash felt Dino kiss and lick his ass, sucking on the skin. He tried to hold back all his little sounds, but he was sure some escaped. He hated sex like this. If they were rough and just used him he could lay there and take it, detach from himself and become an object. He couldn't do that with where they wanted to listen to him moan. And Dino knew when he was faking. And he wasn't going to bat his paws and meow in front of Eiji.

A warm, wet, tongue flicked across his hole, and he squirmed. He braced his hands against the table. His knees were weak, he knew he looked pathetic.

He felt Dino's thumbs spread him open farther, and he prayed nothing too dirty would be stuck up is ass for Eiji to see. His hole was given one last suck, and he could almost say he was thankful when he felt a lubricated finger probe him open. That meant it would probably be over soon.

He must have given a sigh of relief because Dino chuckled, "You like that wildcat?" Ash turned red, and hid his face in his arms. He hated this, standing on his tiptoes, bent over the table…

"You're tighter than usual; I assume you haven't done it with him?" Dino's eyes flicked across the room.

"Nah, I just haven't been fucking you, with your fat, meaty, fingers,"

"Oh, so you haven't been fucking my associates for information either? Good. I'll make sure you feel this then,"

He felt another finger slip inside him. He knew how to relax, but Dino always liked playing with him. Those fingers curled, drumming against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his body. He his tongue, or he would have came right there. He dug his fingernails into his fists, hoping, praying Eiji didn't watch.

He unintentionally he rocked his ass back onto those fingers, and let out another moan.

Dino smiled, swatting him on the thigh, "Behave yourself, Ash, we have a guest, "

A third finger as added and he was scissored. Shifting he could see Eiji out of the corner of his eye, hands over his face. Good, Ash thought…

He could hear Dino untie his housecoat, and felt a strong hand grab his hip. He felt the wet blunt head of Dino's cock teasing his hole, running it up and down his crack before pressing into him. Ash gritted his teeth and tried to relax; he knew how to take it; this had potential to be rough seeing as he wasn't on Dino's good side anymore. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't like it rough. Dino may only have lubricated him to not break his toy.

Ash remembered the last time he bled. He was young, thirteen maybe fourteen. He'd gotten angry over one of his friends dying on Dino's command; and yelled if Dino would do the same to him when he got too old for the man's taste. Dino fucked him until he bled and kept fucking him, refusing to let him heal for the next couple weeks.

Dino fucked him at a steady pace, then paused.

The hand in his hair pulled his head up, controlling his gaze, "Look," Dino whispered in his ear.

Eiji had risen, horrified, from his seat, and was standing there, looking fearful and lost, not to mention angry. Ash could tell he probably wanted to shout at Dino, tell him to stop, but feared the consequences for Ash if he did.

"What are you going to do?" Dino asked, mocking, "Your friend belongs to me," He knew Eiji was courageous; it would be fun to see what he did.

Eiji didn't know, but he kept his eyes on Ash.

He laughed, "Are you jealous? Do you want to fuck him too? You'll have to wait your turn. Or should fuck you both at the same time? Too bad we don't still have Marvin around, eh Ash?"

"You said you'd leave him alone," Ash snarled.

Eiji defiantly took a step closer.

Ash panicked, he needed to get the boy to move away, "It's okay," He reassured, "I've done this before,"

He could see Eiji wanted to fight that statement, telling him he didn't need to do it again.

Dino entered his body again, sliding in to the hilt, resuming the rhythm.

Ash arched his back, adjusting to the intrusion. The Japanese boy's eyes were looking right at him. Those dark, dark, brown eyes that stole his soul away; they were filled with pity for him.

He never wanted anyone's pity.

Trying to maintain his pride, he glared at Eiji. But that only made those brown eyes soften even more. Ash decided to forget about it, fixing his eyes somewhere else, anywhere else. Maybe it would be better to be a boytoy, then Eiji wouldn't know what to think.

The hand in his hair then slid down, gripping the thick black collar, pulling, making him feel lightheaded. …if he fainted he wouldn't have to pay attention to anything, just let Dino fuck him and wake up when they were through...

The pace picked up and he could feel the familiar burn in his ass, not pain, it could be pleasure if he let it, but he wouldn't let it.

His face was shoved to the table, cheek touching the cold glass, room jostling back and forth as he was rutted into.

His body began to tighten as just the right spots were hit. Scrunching his eyes shut, Ash tried to hold back his climax. Not yet. He was losing the battle. He felt his body clench and spasm, come probably soiling the carpet.

The smooth skin and jerking movement of the boy beneath him were exquisite. Dino held Ash's hips tight as he filled him, whispering in Ash's hair how much he missed him and what a good fuck toy he was.

Eiji was stricken.

He could see come run down Ash legs when Dino pulled out. Ash was panting, leaning against the table, trying not to dry heave.

"Come here," Dino sat down again in his armchair, and Ash stumbled toward him obediently sitting on his lap, allowing Dino's arm around him.

"I'm feeling generous today," Dino mused, finally pulled the bow open on Ash's obi, causing the furisode to slither down his shoulders. "Would you like a go at him?" Ash's green eyes looked away.

"You can fuck him however you want, but if you don't fuck him, someone else will."

Eiji thought of Dino, Marvin, and all the other men who wanted to touch Ash. It made him sick. Ash had cried about it to him before. He wanted to kill them for what they had done. He didn't want to be like them.

If he did this he would be right alongside those men.

"Make up your mind, I'm waiting," Dino's eyes flickered to Ash, "He's waiting,"

Eiji hesitated. If it was him, he could at least make it gentle. It didn't mean anything, he told himself. Like when Ash had kissed him at the prison, it didn't mean anything. He moved to the bed.

Ash could see the worry in his eyes. He plodded over to the bed, laying back, pulling Eiji down on top of him. Eiji stiffened at the contact.

"It's okay, look at me," Ash kissed him, willing Eiji to breathe, putting his hand on Eiji's hair. "It'll be alright, just do what he asks,"

Eiji's heart was pounding, he didn't know if it was fear or the kiss. He couldn't deny that he'd dreamed of Ash before, but when he looked at the pale boy below him, he knew he didn't want him like this.

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll be alright," Ash reassured him, "You can't hurt me,"

"I- I don't know I can-"

Ash shushed him, "Just close your eyes and pretend I'm a girl," He nudged Eiji closer between his legs, "Hurry. We're pressed for time,"

Eiji knew and he tried to calm his nerves. Papa Dino was right there, reminding him if he didn't do this, someone else would. He was shaking, but he didn't want to see Ash degraded by yet another man in front of him.

"Wait," Eiji took off Ash's collar and let it drop to the floor. Ash slowly smiled, caressing the older boy's face, "I love you, you know that?" Eiji didn't know if Ash meant that, or was trying to make him feel better.

"So, you haven't done this before. How touching," Papa Dino's words made them jump.

Ash licked his lips, reminding himself that it probably was Eiji's first time.

"Eiji, please," Ash pleaded.

Eiji looked down at him. He looked so weak, so… vulnerable. It would have been endearing if this had been an intimate moment.

"Please,"

Gathering his resolve, Eiji plunged forward; violently inexperienced. Ash gasp, grabbing the older boy by the shoulders, fingers digging deep into his skin.

It was unlike anything Eiji had ever felt before. The warm body beneath him, the tightness around his cock. Ash was whispering small reassuring words in his ear that probably weren't meant to sound romantic. He told him to move, and kissed him again, this time with his tongue.

Eiji couldn't stop.

He was scared. He was grateful for Ash kissing him, it made him feel more comfortable with the situation. It made him feel like the boy actually wanted this. Eiji kissed back. Leaning down, palms on the bed near either side of Ash's ribs, Ash's legs wrapped around his hips; he was so warm, and he could see why people paid money for this. No! He wouldn't think that. He hated himself for the though. Ash's warm tightness, still wet from Dino, wrapped around him, his smooth skin, tongue moving in his mouth, soft butt rubbing against his thighs… His scent. He wished his friend wasn't so good at this. His heart ached.

He bucked harder, causing Ash to spasm, and hold him tighter. It was unlike anything else in the world. Ash… being like this with Ash. He'd dreamed of thi…

Eiji tore his mouth away, fearful of the thoughts he was having, looking into Ash's eyes for a sign of anger. He'd been repressing these feelings for months. He knew Ash would never want them. He feared himself. He never wanted to actually get this far. Could Ash read him like he read Ash?

Those cool green eyes stared back at him, mouth cracking into a sad smile. He tightened his legs around Eiji's hips and started moving on his own, for Eiji had almost stopped his movement. He stared at Ash mortified, as the boy ground onto him.

Eiji jerked up, all but throwing Ash away from him. He couldn't. He didn't want see Ash do that, to have these feelings...

"What's wrong?" Papa Dino leaned over, caressing the side of Eiji's face, "Not your liking? He's been used, but I assure you he's still good," Eiji tried to hold back his rage, "Does him being talented surprise you?" Dino laughed, "He's quite the cockslut if you let him," he looked over at where Ash was sitting at headboard of the kingsize bed. Ankles crossed, knees pulled in to his chest. "I think you hurt his feelings," And it was true, Eiji could feel a faint vibe of rejection from him that made his heart ache.

"Aren't you going to finish the job?" Dino smirked, "You're not done yet,"

Ash silently got up, going over to where Eiji was sitting on the edge of the bed and paused. Standing there, looking at him.

He got down on his knees. Eiji covered his eyes, but Papa Dino shook his head, "Ride him,"

Grudgingly Ash swung a leg over the other boy's thighs, straddling him. The closeness of their chests, the beating of their hearts… He ran his hands through the other boy's hair and breathed in his scent. He didn't think he could do it. He'd already spoiled enough of his innocence.

Dino was getting impatient, "What are you waiting for? Ride him,"

Ash swallowed, Eiji had already been inside of him… he could do this, he'd done it time and time again. He put his hand on the other's shoulders to steady himself, He raised his hips, tried not to look in Eiji's eyes. Eiji looked away as well. He felt a pang of guilt. He knew was it felt like to have your body used. How was this different?

"Well?" He could tell Dino was getting impatient.

He couldn't do it. He didn't' care who raped him afterwards. He slid back down Eiji's lap and cried. Looping his arms around the other boy, whispering how sorry he was, he hoped Eiji could hear, because he was sure his voice had gone horse.…

"You useless little…" Dino grabbed him by the hair, pulling him off Eiji. He tumbled to the floor, unwilling to fight back, all energy gone from his body. Dino kicked him, and he took it. Provoking another blow, and another, and another…

Eiji screamed, jumping on Dino's back, only to be easily knocked away, landing hard against an expensive vase that shattered and cut him as he fell.

Eiji was back up on his feet, this time tackling Dino around the knees, driving a shard of ceramic into his leg for good measure.

Ash was up in a flash, "Eiji!" he grabbed the boy, trying not to tell him how stupid he was for assaulting Papa Dino yet again, "The guards!"

Eiji didn't need to be told twice. Ash grabbed the pair of boxers, yanked open the window ushering Eiji out of it. Eiji grabbed his pants, slipping them on as they ran. Slipping away over the mansion grounds and away into the trees.

A few miles away from the mansion, on a lesser traveled road, "It's cold," Ash voiced.

"Here," Eiji took off his shirt an offered it to Ash.

"Good," he sniffed "Now you and me look like we fucked in the woods,"

When he put the shirt on. The boxers _almost _passed for gym shorts…

Eiji felt the cool breeze on his chest, prickling his skin.

It took them several hours to get back into their neighborhood. Stumbling through the door of their upscale apartment around 3 am, collapsing on their separate beds.

"Ash…" Eiji said, "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah…" Ash closed his eyes, "I'm sorry too…"

They would talk about this in the morning.

….


End file.
